The Doctor's Mistake
by BananaLollypop
Summary: The Doctor made a stupid mistake and now he's getting punished for it; Torchwood style. But after, everyone involved is wondering if it's such a bad thing afterall... Ties in with my other DW fic, and will explain some stuff in a TW fic i co-write. Rated T for language because it is Torchwood after all XD Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, so this is something of an experimental fanfic; if you enjoy it, i'll continue it. It's a bit of a far fetched idea but I wasn't happy when Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Esther left TW so i felt the need to write something. I'm also not happy about Amy and Rory leaving DW, so that will be discarded and ignored XD Enjoy!

* * *

"RORY!"

Rory sighed, dragging himself out of the armchair he had just settled in. "WHAT?!" He yelled back to the Doctor, trying to remember which maze of corridors he came through to get to that cosy little room.

"It's...it's...ARGH!" The Doctor roared, as Rory heard a distinct bashing sound coming from the TARDIS control room; most probably the Doctor hitting the console with a mallet in frustration. Amy was...somewhere or another. Probably in the wardrobe. She'd gone shopping last week with River and Donna...the Doctor had never full explained the Donna situation. From what the Doctor had told him, Donna was a part Time Lord who the Doctor thought he had turned back to a plain old human when the Doctor made her forget about being a Time Lord, but she was actually acting all along and never forgot any of it. So there were now, technically, two and a half living Time Lords.

Nope. He didn't understand it _at all_.

"RORY! How many times, I NEED YOU _NOW!_" The Doctor bellowed, and Rory started running towards the control room. Or, in that direction anyway.

When Rory finally reached the Doctor, he was sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Er...what's happened?" Rory said, sounding rightly confused. The Doctor just shook his head and pointed to the screen. Rory walked round slowly, never taking his eyes off of the Doctor. This was...strange. Rory hadn't ever seen the Doctor like this. Not _exactly_ like this at least. Rory looked up at the scanner.

"I don't understand," Rory said, that confused tone still lingering in his voice, "What's... 'Torchwood'?" the Doctor mumbled something that Rory couldn't understand.

"You what?" Rory asked, turning around to look at the Doctor properly now.

"I said they're trouble, unless it's the end of the world and I'm busy. Or it's the end of Cardiff and I'm busy. Whichever comes first."

Rory was left even more confused than he was before.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness looked around his newly rebuilt base. He'd got some friends who owed him a favour in to add the finishing touches. The big, cog shaped door slid to the side, making that same old noise. Jack had missed that.

Gwen Cooper walked in, looking around. She stared at Jack in disbelief, "It's exactly the same as the old one!" she said, throwing her hands up in despair.

"Have you ever considered not being Welsh for a day?" Jack asked, shaking his head at her, "And being, I don't know...Scottish? Amy's Scottish. She never faults my work!"

"Amy travels with a guy who thinks bowties are cool." Gwen said, falling into the spinney chair by the computer.

"True..." Jack said looking around, "But come on, Gwen...why mess with perfection?" He flashed that winning smile at her, and she couldn't help but laugh with happiness at being back. Being back, and being Torchwood.

* * *

"I still don't get it." Rory said, now sitting in the Doctor's seat whilst the Doctor himself ran around the TARDIS console searching for the 'thingy-ma-bob switches'.

"Torchwood is a bunch of people in Cardiff who stop nasty aliens tearing up the city and everyone in it," the Doctor said, "Well, it _was..._ only two of them left now."

"So what makes them trouble?" Rory asked, getting up and following the Doctor down the corridor that led to the wardrobe; Rory _knew_ Amy would be in there...

"What makes them trouble is that they try to do it secretly and fail drastically. It's very annoying, very confusing and a lot of extra work for me later on!" the Doctor said, opening the double doors into the wardrobe and calling out. "Amelia? Amelia Pond! I need to see my wonderful Scottish friend!"

Amy came walking out of the shoes section wearing a brand new pair of boots. "Have you seen these boots?! They're _amazing_!" she said, going up onto her tiptoes and twisting around to the sides slightly.

"Er, the Doctor has a problem." Rory said, shaking his head at the boots and getting back to the matter in hand.

"What's his problem?" Amy asked Rory, dancing over to him whilst still admiring the boots.

"I don't know," said Rory, suddenly annoyed at the Doctor for not telling him what the point o everything was, "What is your problem, Doctor?"

But when Amy and Rory looked around for him, the Doctor had gone running off in the direction of the library instead.

* * *

"So," Gwen said, smiling at her boss, who, might she add, hadn't changed a bit, "What are we up to today? Weevil capture? A visit from Captain John? A crazy psycho _sister_ you haven't told me about?" Gwen asked him, smiling. Jack laughed at her sarcasm, before picking up a huge pile of files and bits of paper and dumping them in front of Gwen.

"Admin." Jack said seriously, before wandering off in the direction of his office.

"Really?" Gwen said, "You're going to make me do Admin on my first day back?" Jack stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Well..." he said, appearing to think, "I suppose we could go and investigate this super weird, mega creepy guy I saw wandering around with a beeping device that looked strangely like something a ex-boyfriend of mine had...let's just say that relationship didn't end too well..."

"Well, come on then!" Gwen said loudly, already running over to the new-but-still-looks-like-the-old-one gun store, grabbing her gun...well, her new gun. _This could get confusing..._Gwen thought. All that new-but-old stuff.

"Hey, I was meant to ask you," Jack called through from his office, "How's Rhys taking the whole 'Single Dad' thing?"

"He's hardly a single dad Jack!" Gwen called back, "I'll be around for Anwen, at weekends, and after work...or is there something you're not telling me? Are you making me work on weekends Jack Harkness?" Jack caught her jokey tone.

"I can't control what or when the universe decides to puke something up..." he laughed.

The cog door rolled open again, and both Torchwood members froze.

"Shit."

* * *

**What did you think? Shall i continue it? Yes, i have left it on a cliffhanger, because cliffies are always fun XD Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey everyone :) So this story has two followers (i think) now so i'd like to say a biiiiggggg thank you to them! Its not something i have lots of faith in, but i do enjoy writing it, so i'm going to go with the flow and see where it takes me :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So Torchwood are a problem because...?" Rory said, whilst the Doctor flew around the console pressing a load of buttons that Rory couldn't possibly believe would take them to modern day Cardiff.

"_Because_ I did something incredibly stupid when I was feeling very lonely and now they're coming back and biting me on the backside for it!" The Doctor said, doing another lap of the console.

"So it's not Torchwood... it's you?" Amy said, grinning, "And whatever it is affecting Torchwood is your fault?"

"I wouldn't say '_fault_' exactly..." the Doctor said as he passed her, "Just a...mistake that was caused by me..."

"That's what fault means, right?" Rory murmured to Amy, who nodded conspicuously.

"It's rude to whisper!" the Doctor said loudly.

"Okay, so seriously, what's the problem?" Amy asked, "So what if there's some weird organisation that stops aliens that do it secretly but not secretly?!"

"That stupid mistake I made..." the Doctor said, coming to a complete stop, his face darkening, "That stupid, _stupid_ mistake..." the Ponds sat there in silence, hanging on to what the Doctor was saying, waiting for him to finish.

"Most of their team died," he said quietly, "Owen, Tosh, Ianto, Esther... like I said, I was lonely, I can't stand the thought of anyone else being alone so... I brought them back."

"Sorry, you did what?" Rory asked.

"I think he said he brought them back. What does that mean anyway? Brought who back? From where?" Amy questioned.

"Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Esther, I brought them back from the dead." The Doctor said, angry with himself, "And now I'm getting in trouble for it, because they died and I changed time and now time is being rewritten. It was a stupid mistake, just a mistake..."

"Hang on, you can't just bring people back once they're dead, it's not physically possible!" Rory said standing up to face the Doctor.

"Of course I can! Easy peasy, I just take them for a trip in the TARDIS and BOOM, they're immortal." The Doctor said.

"I... sorry, _what_?!"Amy said loudly, "What do you mean 'take them for a trip in the TARDIS and BOOM, they're immortal'?!"

"Ah... may have forgot to mention that mistake too..." the Doctor said delicately, "Well, you see, I was playing around with the wiring one day, and I kind of tapped into the living part of the TARDIS, and she felt that I was upset because I was lonely, and she knows I only give people I like the chance to take a trip with me, so she decided 'hey, let's make everyone the Doctor likes immortal so that he'll never be alone' and now... tada?"

"I could murder you," Amy said darkly.

"I would wait until we've landed," Rory said quickly, grabbing Amy's hand to stop her advancing towards the Doctor, "Neither of us can fly this thing."

Standing in the doorway of the Hub were three people Gwen and Jack never thought they'd see again.

"Shit," Jack said again, "Shit, shit, shit."

"I'm dreaming, really, I mean this isn't possible is it, Jack?" Gwen asked, looking up to her boss for guidance.

"I have no idea but this cannot be happening, so yeah, it's a dream, it has to be a dream," Jack rambled.

"If you two would shut up for thirty seconds then we'll explain. On the other hand, if you carry on I'll shut you up myself, if you get what I mean, Gwen." Owen said, raising his eyebrow's suggestively at the last part.

"Oh, come on, that _has_ to be Owen!" Gwen said, astounded, "No one could impersonate such a dirty minded twat like him that well!" Jack however didn't hear a word she said; he was completely focused on Ianto, who was standing there in his suit as normal, a small smile on his face. Ianto too could do nothing by focus on Jack, and they stood there, locked in each other's gaze before Jack crossed the room to Ianto in three quick strides and started kissing him passionately.

Shouts of 'NO!' and 'STOP!' followed in quick succession, but the two men were far to wrapped up in their own little world to notice.

When they finally broke apart, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were sitting on the sofa looking immensely bored.

"If you two are quite finished..." Gwen said, "I'd like to know what the hell is going on here! No offence, but you three are supposed to be dead!"

"I don't suppose you've met the Doctor since he last changed face?" Ianto asked the two of them, leaning happily on Jack whose arm was like a vice around his waist.

"Not since the daleks, no," Gwen confirmed, "Why?"

"Oh no..." Jack said, "He got lonely and played with the wiring didn't he?! I thought Martha was joking..."

"Got it in one, Jack," Tosh said smiling, "Can't say it was the best thing that ever happened to me, but there's been worse. Like dying and having to pretend to be dead."

"I'm with you there," Owen muttered angrily. It was only then that Gwen realised just how close the two of them were sitting.

"You two aren't..." she questioned, "I mean, you're not...?" To answer her 'question', Owen leaned over and kissed Tosh in a fashion that was a little too close to Jack and Ianto's style for Gwen.

"Did you _have_ to go there?!" Ianto asked desperately, "Over a year I've had to put up with those two and... that..."

"Now you know how we've felt since you two got together!" Gwen cried, as Ianto scowled, Jack laughed and Owen and Tosh engaged in a little bit more PDA...

"Are you telling me, that, not only my husband and I, but my CHILDREN are all immortal just because they wanted to have a little bit of fun and see space? Is that actually what you're saying?" Amy said, her eyes like daggers staring at the Doctor.

"In my defence, I only realised what had happened when I accidently bumped into Tosh and Owen when I decided to try and be 'Earth-like' for a few days when _you_ decided you wanted to go on a shopping spree!"

"You? Earth-like? How did that go?" Rory asked, amused.

"It didn't," the Doctor replied, "I took two steps out of the TARDIS, bumped into Tosh and Owen, told them my plan, and they told me to forget and fly away in my spaceship. So I did."

Amy couldn't help but smile. The Doctor pointed at her, "_There's_ my Amelia," he said grinning, "Where are your children anyway?! I haven't heard a peep out of them for hours!"

"They're at Sarah Jane's, remember?" Rory said.

"Oh yeah!" the Doctor said, "You might want to grab hold of something... I can't promise a smooth landing!"

"Almost a year we've been travelling with him, and _now_ he warns us about rough landings?!" Rory muttered unbelievably. Amy grinning as the Doctor pulled a lever and sent them spinning back to Earth.

"So, you know what we've been up to for the last year or so," Ianto said, throwing a pointed look at Tosh and Owen, the latter of whom grinned and the former blushed, "What have you two been up to?"

"Well, um... I had my baby!" Gwen said, smiling.

"Oh wow! Congratulations Gwen!" Tosh said ecstatically.

"Thanks," Gwen said, "She's a little girl, we called her Anwen, she's a little angel."

"In more exciting news, guess who was the key to solving Miracle Day." Jack said, grinning smugly.

"Rex." The rest of the team (because they were still the team, whether they likes it or not) said simultaneously, before laughing at Jack's disgruntled face.

* * *

**What did you think? Feel free to drop me a review, i hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
